Best week of our live
by ulf phantom
Summary: Danny has to visite Vlad for a hole week wich will be the best of their lives. yaoi DannyxVlad


Hey a short story just for fun. DannyxVlad yaoi that means boyxboy if you don't like that don't read this story otherwise have fun : )

''Hey Danny were are you going?'' Sam asked when she saw Danny putting a suitcase in the back of the car. ''I have to stay a week at Vlad's because my parents and jazz are going to a science contest.'' Danny answered while he climbed into the car. ''I hope you survive'' Tucker said. ''Thanks I need that. Well bye guys see you next week'' ''Bye Danny'' Sam and Tucker said. Danny closed the door of the car and leaned back in the chair ''actually it's not bad at all since I'm dating Vlad I hoped something like this would happen'' he thought. ''So Danny, are you glad you can stay at your uncle Vlad?'' Danny's father Jack asked. ''Yeah it sounds fun'' Danny said. The way was long and Danny felt sleepy ''I think I'm gonna take a nap'' He said. ''Okay'' Jack said and slowly Danny fell asleep. Danny looked around. ''Where am I'' he wondered. He was standing in a small room with only a bed in it and soft orange light. ''Oh this is a dream'' Danny thought. Suddenly he felt two arms around him he turned around and got kissed by Vlad. The dream Vlad picked him up and placed him on the bed. He pulled of Danny's shirt and started kissing his chest. Vlad pulled of Danny's pants and kissed him downtown. ''Danny we're here.'' Danny woke up and looked outside there it was Vlad's castle. ''Why are my pants fitting so strange?'' He thought. Danny looked down and noticed that he had a huge boner. He stepped out of the car trying to hide it. ''Here is your suitcase and by nice to your uncle Vlad.'' Jack said. Danny quickly grabbed the suitcase and held it in front of his pants ''I will, bye dad'' Danny said. ''Bye son see you next week'' Jack said and drove away. Danny walked to the front door and rung the bell. A butler opened. ''You must be master Daniel please let me handle that suitcase for you.'' ''No thanks I've got it'' Danny said hoping that the butler wouldn't see his boner. ''If you insist my master is upstairs third door at you right.'' ''Okay thanks'' Danny said. He walked upstairs and entered the room. ''Finally you're here'' Vlad said. He was reading a book in his bed. Danny threw away his suitcase and literally jumped upon Vlad. ''I missed you so much'' he said. ''I missed you too'' Vlad said a little surprised. Danny placed his lips upon Vlad's and moved in his tongue very quickly. ''Why so much haste?'' Vlad asked. ''I don't want to explain'' Danny said and tried to pull of the elder halfa's shirt. Vlad rolled over Danny and lied upon him so he couldn't move. ''We won't do anything until you told me why there is so many haste.'' Vlad said. He moved a little so he would lie a little more comfortable, but then he felt it. ''You're already hard? How?'' Vlad asked. ''I dreamed that you kissed me downtown'' Danny said while is face turned red. ''You mean like this.'' Vlad pulled of Danny's pants and kissed him downtown. ''ah-ah wait stop I want to top now.'' Danny moved Vlad onto his back. ''You wouldn't dare'' Vlad said. ''you shall see'' Danny said while he pulled of his own shirt. He leaned forward and kissed Vlad. Danny moved away and untied Vlad's hair. ''mmm You look delicious with your hair down.'' Vlad blushed. Danny pulled of Vlad's clothes. ''Now you look most delicious.'' He said and started kissing Vlad's chest. ''Ah'' Vlad said. Danny turned Vlad around and licked his back. ''Hold like this'' he said and entered the elder halfa slowly. ''Why are you going so slowly?'' Vlad asked kinda naughty. Danny moved faster in and out. ''Ah Ah Ah!'' Vlad screamed. ''Danny I'm gonna come!'' He cried. Danny stopped. ''No not jet you have to ask for it!'' Danny ordered. ''Please let me come!'' Vlad screamed. ''That sounds more like it'' Danny said. He started to move again. ''AAAHHH!'' Vlad screamed. Danny got out placed Vlad on his back and kissed him gently. ''Oh Daniel I love you so much'' Vlad said. ''I love you too'' Danny said. ''This will probably be the best week of my live.'' Vlad said. ''Not probably it will be the best week of your live.'' Danny said. He lied down onto Vlad's chest and listened to his heartbeat.


End file.
